Quédate más
by NanaeTsuki
Summary: Un regalo para una amiga. Soubi x Kio. PV Kio. Basado en los tomos 7,8 y 9, spoiles


Aló aló! Bueno, mi primer fic de Loveless, de hecho un Soubi x Kio, pre-Ritsuka por cierto.

Sonfic de la cancion "Quédate más" de Francisco Céspedes, si no la han escuchado, se las recomiendo como ambientación al menos, veran que tiene una letra realmente linda.

Y si, bueno, mis **advertencias**, primeramente, esta algo OCC, además de que esta lleno de spoilers del manga, así que si no han leido los volumenes 7, 8 o 9... bueno es bajo su propio riesgo. Y si, tambien tiene una parte seudo-lemon, pero esta suavecita, casi podria decirse que es lime, no se alarmen tanto. Amm... y si, creo que es todo.

Como ya sabrán, los personajes de Loveless no me pertencen, así como tampoco me pertenece la canción antes mencionada (rayos!) cada una le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores (los cuales no conozco o no recuerdo...) Y si, después de eso y si aún tienen ganas de leer, probecho! Cualquier comentario, tomatazo, pedarada o demás son bien recibidos, sin más, que lo disfruten

* * *

**Quédate más...**

**PV Kio**

La primera vez que oí de ti, ellos hablaban del mal carácter que tenías, de cómo me arrepentiría si te hablaba.... Agatsuma Soubi.

_Despierto solo, y quedo así, pensando.  
Inventándome otra historia, que es decir,  
Seguir soñando..._

Ese hermoso trabajo, el bellísimo cuadro que hacías donde pintabas mariposas... Y los vendajes en tu cuello.

Mi intento de entablar una conversación contigo y como parecías bloquearme por completo, inmerso en tu trabajo, sin siquiera molestarte en mirarme y decir que me esfumara...

—Eso me dice que no tienes amigos.

Dije casi sin pensarlo, más esperando alguna reacción de tu parte... la que fuera. Retiraste el pincel del lienzo mientras yo te miraba con una sonrisa expectante, y entonces... no hiciste más que sacar un cigarro.

—¡Oh! ¡Un cigarro! —debo aceptar que me sentí decepcionado—. Es algo maleducado ¿sabes? Muchas personas están en contra de fumar.

—Estoy aquí sólo para pintar, —contestaste en ese tono tan característico de fastidio—, no para hacer amigos.

—¡Debes estar muy solo para tener esa clase de filosofía! —creo que aún ante las advertencias del resto, no pude evitar sentirme sorprendido—. ¡Estás tomándolo muy enserio para tu propio bien! ¡Eres joven! ¡Vive la vida al máximo!

Tú... hiciste esa expresión: "no me toques" estaba escrito en todo tu rostro.

Pero no podía darme por vencido, yo... realmente quería saber de ti, porque con sólo mirarte, era evidente que no sólo tu cuerpo estaba herido, y el pensar que las verdaderas cicatrices debían ser mucho más profundas dentro tuyas, aún sin realmente conocerte, me hizo desear, con todas mis fuerzas, protegerte.

_Y quedo en el silencio, imaginando,  
que te acercas y te entregas en mis brazos._

Recuerdo el día que viste por primer vez el tatuaje en mi espalda, de pronto, tu rostro se iluminó con interés, curiosidad, y entonces eras tú quien iniciaba la conversación:

—¿Un tatuaje?

—¡Ah, claro! Pensé que ya había sacado ese tema, como sea, no estoy intentando esconderlo.

—Qué extraño, no pareces del tipo que use tatuajes

—¿En serio? ¿No lo sabes? Normalmente, chicos que usan muchos piercings también suelen tener tatuajes, ¿no es así? —no fue hasta ese momento que me percaté del rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad para hablarte, ahora que había captado tu atención—. Mi tatuaje es muy real, podría jurarlo. ¿Tienes un interés similar?

—Sí —contestaste serio— un profundo interese.

—Pero me ignoraste todo el tiempo... hasta ahora, ¿no será alguna clase de fetiche? —bromee empujándote ligeramente y me lo permitiste y, por alguna extraña razón, ese simple hecho, me hizo inmensamente feliz.

Hablamos luego durante horas, mientras tú siguieras preguntando yo seguiría respondiendo, porque adoraba tu mirada atenta sobre mí, escuchando cada una de las palabras que decía, el tener tu completa atención, tu mirada expectante sobre mí, tu curiosidad.

Sin darme cuenta... eras tú quien me había cautivado y no fue hasta ese punto que realice, lo solo que me encontraba hasta que comenzaste a hablarme.

_Quédate hoy, quédate mas, vuélvete magia  
Al despertar, o realidad, pero no me dejes solo,  
O mejor llévame todo, a otro mundo donde no haya soledad._

Después de algún tiempo puedo decir que nos volvimos grandes amigos, aunque llego a pensar que soy tu único amigo. De vez en cuando nos quedábamos ambos trabajando hasta tarde en nuestras propias pinturas, y yo añoraba cada uno de esos momentos contigo, lo atesoraba en gran medida, el conversar aún si fuera en una especie de monólogo, pero el saber que estabas allí y escuchabas...

¿En que punto mi preocupación se tornó así de intensa? ¿En que momento me enamoré así de ti?

_Llévame ya_.

—Sou-chan, perdona, —comencé sin mirarte— lo cierto es que esto me ha estado molestando por un tiempo, pero...

—¿Kio...? —te escuche llamando mi nombre, en ese mismo instante sentí mi corazón acelerarse.

—Sou-chan, tú... tienes muchas heridas... Eso es, uh... —ni siquiera sabía si podría decirlo.

—... —el breve silencio me hacía dudar aún más, sentía miedo de...— Sí.

Como si hubiera sido precisamente para ello, esa única palabra me dio el coraje para seguir hablando.

—¿Tú... estás haciéndote eso tú mismo?

Pero justo al instante en que aquello salió de mi boca, pude sentir el sonrojo intenso subir a mis mejillas, como mi corazón latía tan fuerte que pensaba que en cualquier momento saldría de mi pecho, le sola idea de que pudieras darme una afirmación por respuesta, me llenó a mi mismo de miedos. Y entonces, dejando tu cuadro, volteaste para mirarte, y aunque yo aún no encontraba el valor para mirarte, podía sentir tus ojos sobre mí e imaginaba tu expresión.

—Um... Si no quieres contestar, no tienes que hacerlo pero...

—No lo hago.

—No fue mi intención tocar un tema tan deli... —espera un segundo...— ¿qué?

—No son algo que me yo mismo me haya hecho —tu voz... sonaba tan... ¿herida?— No tengo esa clase de carácter... eso duele...

Sentí como mi garganta se secó por completo, y dejé de ser capaz de dar respuesta alguna, pues de alguna forma, sentía el dolor vivo dentro mío también, y una tristeza tan inmensa que pudiera compararse con la que sentí emanar de ti cuando te conocí...

—Además, —fue tu voz sacándome de mis pensamientos— no es como que me odie lo suficiente como para ello.

—¡SOU-CHAN! —grite entre molesto y alarmado. No lo quiero, no lo concibo ni lo acepto, que en medida alguna sientas algo así hacia ti mismo.

—Bueno, entonces, Kio, dime. ¿Por qué esta clase de cosas deberían preocuparte?

—¿Preguntas por qué?—porque me preocupas... porque estoy enamorado de ti ¿no lo entiendes?— Porque...¡es triste!

—No tienes porque estar triste —dijiste con una sonrisa que, haciendo caso omiso a tu intento de evitarlo, me trasmitió toda esa tristeza acumulada en ti, en tus ojos que parecieran verme casi enternecidos...— Para mí y para ti, el significado de las heridas es completamente distinto.

Quería, con todas mis ganas, abrazarte en ese momento, tenerte entre mis brazos y jurar protegerte de quien quiera que hubiera puesto esas marcas en ti. Y con las mismas ganas deseaba matar a quien quiera que fuese el que te causó ese dolor, esa tristeza...Ojalá hubiese sido lo suficiente valiente como para hacerlo, y que sin importarme nada más, te hubiera abrazado y susurrado a tu oído mil y un promesas sobre no permitir que nunca más nadie te lastime.

_Ha sido siempre amanecer, milagro,  
Pero hoy no puedo mas sin ti, no se hasta cuando,  
seguirás siendo ilusión, seguiré siempre esperando._

Las recuerdo con claridad, cada una de las marcas... y a ese maldito al que tú tanto idolatrabas: Aoyagi Seimei .

—¡No puedo creer que le permitas hacer esto! —te reclamo molesto al tiempo que vendo tu brazo.

—Está bien —musitas, aunque es evidente que, más que las heridas físicas, esto te duele.

Después de cerca de media hora, al fin termino de curar todas las heridas que tienes, no puedo creer la enorme cantidad de ellas, lo profundas de algunas, el que hayas logrado llegar hasta aquí sin perder la conciencia... Lo odio por lo que te hace y te odio a ti por permitírselo, por elegirlo a él sobre cualquier otro, porque aún a un sádico como él, le permites hacerte todo cuanto desea, y... de una forma tan torpe, hasta parecieras agradecérselo.

Soy pacifista, odio la violencia y a aquellos que la usan. Odio a Aoyagi Seimei por hacerte esto y... lo envidio tan dolorosamente, porque él sólo tiene que decir una palabra y tu te convierte por completo en suyo, harías lo que fuera por él, y yo... ya no sé si lo que sientes por él es miedo o... o si estás así de perdidamente enamorado de él...

_Quédate hoy, quédate más,  
Y si no puedes, llévate la soledad,  
Y este dolor, que no se va,  
cuando el amor recorre afuera, la ciudad._

Era de noche, ni siquiera te presentaste a clases... no es que sea algo inusual, pero por algún motivo, me sentí intranquilo, ansioso, como si tuviera un mal presentimiento. Apenas tuve oportunidad fui a buscarte a tu casa. Cuando me disponía a tocar la puerta, me di cuenta que estaba abierta... mi corazón empezó a palpitar vertiginosamente al tiempo que millones de pensamientos pasaban por mi cabeza, y si está vez ese imbécil te había herido de verdad.

Sin pensarlo por mucho tiempo entre sin siquiera pedir tu permiso, me aterraba la idea de que algo pudiera haberte pasado y en milésimas de segundo, me convencí de que, sin importar lo malherido que pudieras estar, tenía que permanecer en calma si es que quería ayudarte, pero... yo realmente no estaba preparado para lo que vi al entrar.

—Sou-chan... —escapó tan lastimeramente de mis labios antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

La imagen de ti apenas recargado en la pared contigua a la puerta, una expresión tristemente vacía en tu rostro y un intento de sonrisa que... era realmente devastadora para mí, y aún pero fue el sentimiento que dejó en pecho cuando decidiste que ni siquiera valía la pena intentar mantenerla.

—¿Sou-cha? ¿Estás bien? —Pregunté hincando a tu lado, esperando una respuesta, mientras tu continuabas con esa expresión en blanco en tu rostro, la cabeza cacha y la mirada clavada en algún punto muerto del suelo.

—Seimei... —comenzaste nombrándolo, y eso hizo que la opresión en mi pecho se hiciera aún mayor, haciendo que yo mismo sintiera deseos de llorar por la forma tan doliente en que acababas de mencionar su nombre... una forma tal en la que, aún podía percibir en cada letra cada uno de los sentimientos que le profesabas.

El miedo, el dolor, la tristeza... el ¿cariño...? ¿el amor?

—¿Qué hizo? —pregunté mas bien alarmado, con un nudo en mi garganta, mientras ponía mis manos sobre tus hombros, y mi preocupación inundaba mis pensamientos, la idea de que te dañara así... el sólo pensarlo yo...

—Seimei... —volviste a nombrarlo, y ahora mismo sentía como mis ojos se empeñaban con lágrimas que no deseaba derramar, ¡por qué, por qué! si yo ya lo sabía ¡por qué tienes que nombrarlo a él....! ¡por qué!— Seimei está...

De pronto, mis celos, mis miedos, mi enojo... todo desapareció al realizar el porque no habías sido capaz de terminar aquella oración, de cómo cubrías tu boca con una de tus manos al tiempo que, seguramente desde hacía mucho tiempo no, lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de tus hermosos ojos celestes... ¿cómo puede ser que aún muerto te siga lastimando?

No pude evitarlo, y te abrace... tan fuertemente te así a mi pecho esperando que mi abrazo te cubriera de cualquier dolor presente y venidero, mientras acariciaba tu cabello al tiempo que sentía como las gotas saladas de tus lágrimas terminaban en mi pecho, y como empezabas a aferrarte a mi camisa.

Mis propias lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse y empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas mientras acariciaba tu cabello con cuidado, no importa cuánto lo hubiera odiado a él... el verte así por su muerte me hizo desear que estuviera vivo o... o que por lo menos en vida te hubiera hecho odiarlo para que ahora no estuvieras así. Y, como si aún fuera posible, lo odie más...

Nos quedamos así por al menos un par de horas, pero no importaba si hubiesen sido años... porque a pesar del fondo amargo que me dejaba, yo era feliz por poder tenerte entre mis brazos y... cómo hubiera deseado que durará un poco más...

_Quédate hoy,_

Te sentí apartarte ligeramente de mí, rompiendo por instantes mi abrazo. Mi ser conciente me repite que lo permita, que es el espacio que ahora mismo necesitas, pero mi cuerpo no lo admite y mis manos buscan tu rostro para con mis pulgares secar el rastro de las lágrimas que queda en ellos. No llevas tus lentes y... tus ojos se ven hermosos cuando el cristal no los cubre, mas desvías tu mirada. Parte de tu cabello suelto se aloja entre mis dedos, y me siento temblar ante el pensamiento, la realización de que en algún punto pase a estar hincado entre tus largas piernas.

Y en segundos me vuelvo conciente de que estoy a milímetros de perder el sentido, cuando mis labios rozan con los tuyos, sé que no hubo suficientes lágrimas en mí, que no lloré como debiera por ti, que lo acelerado de mi corazón respondía mas a tu cercanía que a la noticia, que mis mejillas enrojecidas son mi reacción ante el beso que no me niegas.

_quédate siempre al despertar,  
__quédate más._

Mis ojos cerrados sin desear abrirse, los tuyos, no puedo saberlo... no quiero saberlo.

No me apartas, pero tampoco te mueves, tampoco me correspondes, y mi pecho y mi mente se llenan de ansias y mis manos pasan de tus mejillas, una a tu nuca y otra a tu camisa, buscando el borde de ésta.

Lamiendo ligeramente tu labio inferior, busco intensificar mi beso, y me lo permites, separando ligeramente tus labios como en invitación a que pruebe el tesoro de tu boca, y medio del éxtasis de esta ambrosía me siento morir ligeramente en cada segundo...

"Sou-chan, perdón por sutilmente estarte mintiendo... Pensando que me gustaban tus pinturas... lo cual es cierto."

_Quédate hoy,_

"Pero más que nada, lo que realmente me preocupo,"

Cuando ambas de mis manos comienzan a desabotonar tu camisa sin que mis labios se dignen a romper el beso que es cada segundo más intenso en tanto que has empezado a participar de él, no sólo permitiéndole a mi lengua explorar sino que tú mismo te has aventurado buscando en mi boca, provocándome en formas que me hacen perder la noción de mi existencia y me llevan a la locura lenta y sistemática en la que me adentra esta desmedida pasión.

_quédate más,_

"fueron los vendajes,"

Sin quererlo topo con ellos, con mis manos. Abro tu camisa cuando me percato de que tu mismo has empezado a desabotonar la mía, y mis manos de nuevo se posan en tus mejillas para atraerte aún más en mi beso, aun cuando siento que pronto perderé por completo conciencia y aliento, quiero que perduré. Me separo de tus labios sólo para que, mis manos arranquen de tu cuello los vendajes que cubren las marcas que él te ha hecho...

"Beloved"... "amado" escrito en tu cuello, no me importa si fuiste o no el suyo... hoy eres todo mío, mi beso se traslada a la zona marcada y empiezo a llenarla con millones de ellos, lamiendo delicadamente, escuchando los suaves gemidos de placer que intentas contener cuando acaricio esa zona sensible, en tanto que una de mis manos se apoya en el suelo y la otra se dedica a buscar la forma de deshacerse de ese fastidioso cinto alrededor de tu cintura.

_Y si no puedes, llévate la soledad,_

"yo no puedo pasar por alto a las personas que están heridas."

Mis besos encuentras su morada en tu cuello, pero buscan pasearse hasta tu hombro y luego de vuelta a tu oreja, esas lindas orejas...

Tus manos se hallan ahora tan inquitas como las mías y buscan mi propia liberación. Y el sólo contacto de ellas con mi pantalón me hace estremecer y buscar de nuevo tus labios mientras mi mano se llena de júbilo cuando finalmente logra quitar el cinto y pasa a desabotonar tu pantalón.

Por favor, deja que mis besos borren toda herida y cubran toda cicatriz, que sirvan de paliativo al dolor anterior, que si bien no pueden desaparecerlo por completo, pueden amedrentarlo.

_Y este dolor, que no se va._

"Yo estaba tan preocupado por lo que estaba pasando contigo,"

Es ahora mi propio gemido el que se escucha en la habitación cuando tu mano encuentra el interior de mi pantalón y provoca el despertar de mis sentidos ya antes alertas.

"tan profundamente preocupado, que no pude evitarlo."

Recargo mi frente entre su cuello y hombro, buscando algo de sosiego a este impulso de arrancarte la ropa sin ninguna clase de gentileza y hacerte mío en ese mismo instante, descuidando la amabilidad que debe suponer cada roce y beso sobre tu piel...

No, no puedo permitirme eso, tú... tú ya has sido demasiado lastimado como para que yo mismo me convierta en otras de las marcas que evidencie el dolor y me torne en un mal recuerdo... no, quiero ser tu muelle seguro, quiero brindarte mi apoyo... quiero estar siempre contigo porque...

_Cuando el amor recorre afuera, la ciudad._

"Lo siento por pretender ser tu amigo."

Pronto nos encontramos ambos sobre el suelo propinándonos caricias torpes buscando alguna clase de alivio a nuestros deseos aún contenidos.

Y mientras yo trato de plasmar mi cariño, preocupación y amor en cada beso... igual sé que tú sólo buscas un momentáneo alivio al dolor que te ha provocado la partida de quien "te controlaba".

Mi besos, sin embargo, hallarán cada cicatriz, cada lágrima, cada marca y colocarán sobre ellas el parche de un amor no correspondido que sin embargo se entrega...

_Quédate hoy,_

_"Lo siento por siempre dudar de ti."_

Abro mis piernas lo mas que puedo para aminorar el lo posible el dolor mientras acomodo mi cuerpo de forma tal que tu miembro encuentre mi entrada. Hincado aún frente a ti... sobre ti... mientras observo tu rostro en ese instante en el combina el dolor, las ansias y le placer en una sola expresión, y sé bien que empiezas a sentir el deseo florecer en tu piel al tiempo que tus manos hallan mi cadera y me estimulan para bajar ya y dejarte entrar en mí de una vez por todas... liberando de alguna forma está lenta y sublime tortura entre nuestros cuerpos expuestos en éxtasis.

Tratando de contener el dolor que implica tu entrada en mí, me concentro el salvaje placer que me ofrece a su vez, en la llenura que me hace experimentar el tenerte dentro, tan dentro y cálido, que apenas mi cuerpo se acostumbra a la intromisión comenzamos esto que será un vaivén pasional que terminaría conmigo lleno de tu esencia y la mía propia, desplomado sobre ti clamando por aire mientras a tus dedos redibujaban, en una especie de caricia, el tatuaje en mi espalda.

Probablemente... yo mismo soy masoquista al dar tanto amor aún sabiendo que jamás alcanzará a su destinatario, a alguien como tú que sigue pensando en alguien como él...

_quédate siempre al despertar,_

Abro los ojos para encontrar que aún estás a mi lado durmiendo placidamente, como yo mismo, sólo cubierto por una ligera sabana. Te contemplo hermoso y delicado... y un rezago de tristeza se forma en mi boca ante mi pensamiento seguido: aún tan cerca... aún tan inalcanzable.

Aún cuando nuestros cuerpos se han encontrado, sé bien que mi amor no ha sido capaz de alcanzarte, no dejo de ser para ti sólo un amigo, y eso, no ha pasado de "sexo en busca de confort" más que "hacer el amor"... y el sentimiento que me provoca esta certeza es tan fuerte y tan profundo que llena mi pecho de este sutil dolor y lo presiona como buscando robarme el aliento una vez más al saber de que... nunca llegarás a amarme como yo te amo.

"Perdón por seguirte de cerca sólo porque me sentía inseguro. Pero por favor... **_Quédate más.._."**


End file.
